


счастливого рождества

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ангст и чувства, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отец и сын - Freeform, упоминания алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Рождество семьи Агрест. Тонкий намек: оно в корне отличается от Рождества Дюпэн-Чэн.
Kudos: 1





	счастливого рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [merry christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512100) by [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle). 



Они не отмечали Рождество.

Их особняк оставался неизменным: пустым и стерильным. Не было места ели, увенчанной сентиментальными украшениями, или носкам на камине, на каждом из которых вышито имя. В этом доме не переливались рождественские гирлянды, а нос не щекотал аромат имбирных пряников.

Декабрь шел своим чередом, и никто даже не мыслил о том, чтобы пожелать друг другу счастливого рождества. В календаре семьи Агрест значилось 23-е и 26-е декабря, но, прошу, даже не спрашивайте о 24-м и 25-м.

Адриан не проводил время с отцом и не покупал ему подарок.

Они притворялись, что праздника не существует. Не хотели произносить его имя вслух, потому что имена имеют силу.

Адриан просто с этим смирился.

Но в этом году этот закон дал сбой.

Адриан понял это, когда отпер дверь в дом, который никогда не нес в себе праздничный дух, и услышал негромкую рождественскую музыку. По спине побежали мурашки, а в в нутре неприятно скрутило. Он с тревогой снял пальто и отослал Плагга в свою комнату.

Они же не празднуют Рождество.

Аккуратно переступая, он поднялся наверх и заметил тусклое свечение из комнаты отца. К горлу подступил ком, и он, задевая пальцами холодные стены, подошел к двери. И услышал, как отец напевает:

 _Я буду дома к Рождеству,_  
Можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
Пусть будет снег и омела,  
И подарки под елью.

Адриан сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь, прищуриваясь, пока глаза привыкали к теплому свету отцовской комнаты. На скрип двери отец обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Сегодня отцовские глаза не были холодными и жесткими — наоборот — увлажнившимся и изумленными.

Адриан вздохнул, отчасти от жалости, отчасти от досады, а взъерошенный Габриэль Агрест сел на кровати в окружении свадебных альбомов. Даже не надо было заметить опустошенную бутылку бурбона, чтобы понять, что отец пил. В комнате стоял явный душок.

Адриан тяжело вздохнул и сел на краю постели.

— Я думал, мы не отмечаем Рождество, пап, — опустив все формальности, просто сказал он.

Щеки у Габриэля горели, обычно идеально уложенные волосы стояли торчком. Он отпил из бутылки, а затем пробормотал:

— Но твоя мать… — он не договорил, и Адриан не знал, было ли у его фразы окончание.

Адриан только покачал головой, глубоко вдыхая, и посмотрел на фотографии людей, которых больше не существовало. Улыбающийся отец, такой счастливый и гордый, и его жена, впечатывающая торт тому в лицо. А его мама… лучше оставить эти размышления на другой раз.

Потому Адриан медленно собрал альбомы и отложил их на пол, не слушая невнятные возражения.

— Давай, ты ляжешь спать, — решил он, выключил музыку и забрал у отца бутылку.

Габриэль уже не возражал и просто лег на кровать. Как ответственный сын, Адриан разложил постель и накрыл отца одеялом. Он мягко провел рукой по смятым отцовским волосам, и ирония, что ребенок здесь вообще-то он, от него не ускользнула.

Но он решил на этом не зацикливаться.

— Спокойной ночи, отец, — прошептал он.

В дверях он вдруг услышал: слова, которые любой другой ребенок слышит куда чаще него.

— С Рождеством, Адриан. Я люблю тебя.

Обернувшись через плечо, он надеялся, что отец не слышит, как надтреснулось его сердце.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, пап, — ответил он, позволяя словам зависнуть в тишине на пару секунд, а потом выключил свет.

Когда Адриан возвращается в комнату, бредя по голому дому, он в который раз думает, что лучше, когда они не празднуют Рождество.

* * *

Frank Sinatra - I'll Be Home For Christmas


End file.
